Poetry from the mind, Love from the heart
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: The story takes place in England, 1825. The Duke of Milaru, Syaoran Li, cares only for his poetry. He has never loved a women in his life and plans to never marry. But will that change when a girl named Sakura Kinomoto stumbles into his life?
1. Chapter 1: Damn writer's block

**I just made up the name for a place in England ^^**  
  
Milarum, England. 1825  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Damn writer's block  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Why am I like this? Why is my heart so cold and my breath so icy when it comes to women. Never have I felt warmth or comfort when near one. I just feel cold and cruel. Sure I would be nice to them, but I never had feelings for one. Will I just hate women and never love?  
  
Syaoran Li, young Duke of Milaru, is celebrating his eighteenth birthday. His mother has arranged the entire party and has also invited many young ladies to help Syaoran's choice for a wife. His mother had not told him that she was planning to 'help' him find him a wife; she wanted to surprise him.  
  
But clever Syaoran knew his mother's intentions and disliked them. He couldn't careless for women. He liked it better when he was alone in his room writing his poetry or writing in his Journal. He didn't want to have some nagging women looming over his shoulder begging for attention. He was content with his poetry.  
  
A knock on the door caused him to open his eyes and turn from the window. His best friend Eriol Daidouji entered the room with his usual smile on his face. Eriol was a few years older then Syaoran and is married to the beautiful women named Tomoyo Daidouji. Even though Eriol is married and is expecting a child in a few months, that doesn't stop him and Syaoran from going out to their favorite places.  
  
Tomoyo doesn't mind when they go out. It gives her time to knit and chat with her friends about what their husbands are like. Also, her friends come over a lot to see how her pregnancy is working out. This is what makes Tomoyo and Eriol a happy, married, couple.  
  
"Dear friend, why not come down for some wine?" asked Eriol. "Come now, your mother will be furious if you don't make your presence known. She has spent a lot of time preparing this celebration for you."  
  
"I'd like to, my friend," replied Syaoran. "But I know what her intentions are. She invited many young ladies to gock and giggle at me. I like the peace and quiet of my room better."  
  
Eriol smiled and approached his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran leveled his eyes to Eriol's and stared at him.  
  
"I know you don't like women, but tis best if you find someone soon Syaoran. I won't be around forever and you'll grow up to be a miserable, lonely, old man. I couldn't stand to see you that way. Don't get me wrong, I completely disagree with your mother forcing this upon you. But try to make some effort to find a good wife."  
  
Syaoran lifted his hand and placed it on top of Eriol's hand on his shoulder. He gave Eriol one of his rare smiles and gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you my friend," he said. "How about that drink?"  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist to have a glass of wine," said Eriol with a chuckle.  
  
They exited out of Syaoran's room and headed down the stairs towards the noisy ballroom. They both took a wineglass from a passing by waiter and stood their ground to talk.  
  
"How is your wife?" asked Syaoran. "I haven't seen her lately. Is she healthy?"  
  
Eriol took a sip of his red wine, then gently swirled the drink around in his wineglass.  
  
"She is well and quite healthy," he replied. "The doctor said to be expecting for the babe sometime this winter. I hope it will be on Christmas; it would make that day even more special then it already is."  
  
"Hmmm," said Syaoran as took a long sip from his wineglass. "Must be really nice to have a women like Tomoyo. She is one of a kind."  
  
"She is indeed," replied Eriol.  
  
Eriol turned his head and smiled as he saw his wife making her way towards them. He held out a hand towards her.  
  
"Speaking of the angel."  
  
Syaoran turned and smiled at Tomoyo. Eriol took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at her husband and looked to Syaoran as he took her hand and planted a kiss on top of it.  
  
"Hello gentlemen," she said. "I hope I am not interrupting anything important."  
  
"Nothing is more important then you my dear," replied Eriol. "I am concerned about you being here while carrying our child. Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?"  
  
"Darling," started Tomoyo, "I may be pregnant but that won't stop be from being at my husband's best friend's birthday party. Already eighteen, I can't believe how much you two have grown."  
  
Eriol pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled. Syaoran softly coughed.  
  
"I'll leave you two be, I am going to go outside for some fresh air."  
  
"Are you sure, Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm positive, Eriol. We can visit The Constance Crow later tonight and talk."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at the banquet in thirty minutes."  
  
Syaoran smiled at his friend and bowed to Tomoyo. Tomoyo curtsied to him as Eriol took her arm and led her towards a couch for her to sit down on.  
  
"I admit I envy you, Eriol. But my heart has not yet longed for a women like yours had."  
  
Syaoran spun on his heel and headed towards the ballroom. The dancers gently parted as The Duke walked through them towards the balcony. Ladies approached him and pleaded with him to come and dance. He ignored them and brushed past them. He rolled his eyes when the women started to whine and opened the doors to the balcony.  
  
He stepped out into the cool, autumn, night and breathed in the crisp clean air. He sighed and closed his eyes as a gentle breezed brushed back his hair. He let his thoughts wonder off to his poetry; he had been trying to write poetry about autumn to pass the time.  
  
"Crisp and golden like a........no, that's no good."  
  
He opened his eyes and placed a hand against his chin.  
  
"Hmmmm........" he pondered. "Curse writers block. Devilish thing it is."  
  
The sound of leaves rustling caused him to turn his head towards the direction of the sound. He could see a dark figure stumbling out of a bush; the figure appears to be a woman because he saw her wearing a dress that is caught on a bush.  
  
Syaoran walked down the stairs and headed over towards the figure that was tugging on her dress.  
  
"Milady," said Syaoran, "please let me help you. It wouldn't be good if you ripped your costume." Syaoran could not see the facial features of the girl because it was too dark to see.  
  
The girl looked up at Syaoran and said, "Thank you, Milord. I am so very clumsy. I was just taking a walk to get some fresh air and I heard a noise in the forest. I got scared and ran, then ended up here."  
  
Syaoran reached out and took hold of her dress that was caught. "I assure you that the forest is not haunted, Milady."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Oh I know because I live here."  
  
The girl became deadly silent as Syaoran freed her. "There you are, Milady."  
  
"Yo-Your.......the young Duke of Milaru?"  
  
"Correct." The girl backed away slowly with wide eyes. Syaoran blinked.  
  
"Are you alright miss?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I-I just didn't know it was you." She took hold of her dress and curtsied to him. "Forgive me, Milord."  
  
"Now now, none of that please." He took hold of her arm. He froze when he felt her silkiness of her skin against his rough palm. He jerked his hand away after lifting her to her feet. When she got to her feet, the moonlight revealed her face to him. He couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
She was very lovely. Her face was oval shaped and her cheeks were slightly glowing red. Her eyes reminded him of his mother's emeralds and her hair was almost the same color as his own; her hair also looked quite silky.  
  
"Erm......." he started after snapping out of his glazed look. "Ah.........did you come to the party alone?"  
  
"No," she replied in a shy voice. "I am here with my father and a.......friend."  
  
"Ahh, what is your name?"  
  
"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, huh?" he said as he placed a hand over his chin. "Sakura."  
  
The girl turned her head away and blushed as Syaoran pondered.  
  
"Do you dislike my name?" Syaoran stopped his pondering and glanced at her.  
  
"N-No, of course not. I find it quite........beautiful."  
  
This caused the girls blush to deepen. "Thank you, milord."  
  
"Come now," said Syaoran as he offered his arm to her. "Tis cold out here. We should get back inside. Would you like to continue our conversation with a glass of wine?"  
  
Sakura shook her head slightly and backed away. "I've been gone from my father for too long, I should return to his side before........." She shook her head again.  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"It's nothing. I really must go. It was a pleasure talking to you, milord."  
  
Before Syaoran could say another word, Sakura picked up her dress and fled towards the estate. He watched her run with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"She seemed so scared........I wonder......."  
  
He furrowed his brow and started after her. But before he could take another step something glomped onto his arm and pulled him back. He blinked and turned his head to look down at the woman who was gazing up at him with a slightly angry expression.  
  
"Running away from your cousin?" she said with a pout. "How rude!"  
  
Syaoran softly sighed then smiled.  
  
The woman was his cousin Mei-ling Li. She had long black hair died in two buns on the sides of her head, she had golden eyes that were filled with excitement to see her cousin, and she wore a beautiful blue and white colored dress with a butterfly mask to match it.  
  
He loves his cousin dearly, but at the moment he wants to find the beautiful Kinomoto girl he was chatting with earlier. There was something about her that confused Syaoran. He wants answers.  
  
"Hello dear Mei-ling."  
  
She giggled and released his arm. "That's better. I was looking all over for you. Eriol told me you went outside."  
  
"No matter how good of a hiding place I have, you always find me." He placed a hand on her head and she smiled.  
  
"I hate to cut our reunion short but I have something to do," he said. "Will you sit with me during dinner?"  
  
"I'd be delighted."  
  
"Good, behave yourself around the young men here."  
  
Syaoran shook his finger playfully at his cousin and she puffed up her cheeks at him. He laughed softly as he took off towards his estate.  
  
"I hope she didn't go home. I want to talk to her again."  
  
Ideas for his poetry filled his mind as he though of the beautiful girl with eyes like emeralds. Tonight seemed to be a lot different then the other nights; his writer's block was cured.  
  
Was it because of her?  
  
It's not possible......she is a woman. Women mean nothing to him.  
  
......Or is this one different? She had to be because he was now searching for her.  
  
But at the moment, he just wanted to get answers from her and find out more about her.  
  
To be continued.  
  
**Well, this is my first attempt to write a Card Captor Sakura fic. I hope you CCS fans enjoyed this fic so far. There will be more of the CCS characters in the later chapters. Bye for now! Please review so that I know how I am doing ^^. If there is any spelling/grammar errors I'll fix them.** 


	2. Chapter 2: Angels Dance and Devils Destr...

**My Shakespear language sucks so I couldn't do much. I hope you like this chapter! This is not Yelen, just a made up mother (its one of Syaoran's obstacles to get to Sakura).**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Angels Dance and Devils Destroy  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where could she be? Damn this crowd!"  
  
Syaoran was having a lot of trouble finding the girl named Sakura that he met earlier. His home was over crowded with guests and relatives celebrating his eighteenth birthday.  
  
"Syaoran!" he heard a voice cry.  
  
He turned around to see his mother walking through the crowd, who parted a pathway for her, and towards him.  
  
"My son, where hast thou been?" she asked, gesturing towards some of the ladies who were looking towards his direction with saucy looks on their faces. "Why are you not greeting some of our guests?"  
  
"Mother, please," he said. "I am highly not in the mood. You know I don't like greeting..........them."  
  
His mother frowned at him.  
  
"I have done you a favor, my son," she said in an angry tone. "The least thee can do is pretend thee appreciated my hard work to arrange this party."  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Alright mother........I'll go and.......greet them..........." he shuddered after his mother looked away with a delighted look on her face.  
  
"Excellent," she said happily. "Run along now, I need to talk with Duke Monte about a certain........arrangement."  
  
She placed her hand close her mouth and softly laughed; Syaoran always hated that laugh because it means she is up to something. He watched her disappear into the sea of people and quickly turned to continue his search for the Kinomoto girl.  
  
"Drew.........please don't." he heard someone say.  
  
"But darling, I can't resist you." said a masculine voice.  
  
"Drew I mean it!"  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned his head. He could see Sakura standing near the fireplace with a man, taller then her, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her towards him. Syaoran felt a sudden rage fill up inside him at the sight.  
  
"Come now, no need to be shy, fair lady," said the man.  
  
"Please let me go," she pleaded. "I told you I am not interested."  
  
She gasped softly when he jerked her towards him and glared down into her fear filled eyes.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer, darling," he said in a harsh tone. "You belong to me and will do as I say."  
  
"I believe the lady said no, sir," said Syaoran. "You should respect her wishes."  
  
Both Drew and Sakura's head turned towards Syaoran's direction as he approached them.  
  
"My lord," whispered Sakura, her emerald eyes widening.  
  
"Sir, tis none of your concern what milady wants," growled Drew.  
  
"It is my concern when this lady is in distress," said Syaoran, frowning at the man. "I will not have harassment in my home."  
  
Drew glared for a moment at Syaoran, then his eyes widened when he recognized him. He released Sakura and bowed to Syaoran.  
  
"Forgive me," he said. "I did not realize 'twas you............"  
  
"Be gone from my sight, filthy dog." hissed Syaoran. "Your presence disgusts me. And you will leave this lady alone."  
  
The man coward from The Duke, turned tail, and walked away quickly. Syaoran turned his gaze to the lady Sakura and his amber eyes softened.  
  
"I'm sorry that brute was upsetting you," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry I've caused you trouble," Sakura whispered as her eyes shifted to the ground. "I didn't mean to disrupt you from what you were doing."  
  
Syaoran offered his arm to her with a smile. "Don't not fret milady. Come, take my arm."  
  
Sakura looked up and hesitated at first. Then, she slipped her arm around his and placed her free hand upon his shoulder. Syaoran felt, a sudden, warmth spread through his body from the touch of her hand. He gently turned her and guided her towards the ballroom floor.  
  
"Will you honor me with a dance?" he asked her.  
  
Her eyes once again widened and she muttered something under her breath.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" asked Syaoran as he leaned closer.  
  
".........I cannot dance," she whispered to him.  
  
"Come now, tis not that hard," he assured her. "I'll lead."  
  
Before she could protest, he led her onto the dance floor. The crowd of dancers saw their lord approaching and gently danced to the side to give him space.  
  
He took one of her hands in his own, placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and then placed his hand upon her waist. She lifted her gaze to his as he gently guided her into a slow dance.  
  
The musicians noticed that their lord has chosen a dance partner and stopped playing. They quickly changed their song to a soft, piano and violin, solo that matched the movements of the couple's dancing.  
  
The crowd of dances also stopped and formed a circle around the two. Some watched with smiles on their faces, while some; almost all the women, watched Sakura with dirty looks on their faces.  
  
But both Sakura and Syaoran paid not mind to the spectators, they were busy dancing gracefully on the dance floor and staring into each other's eyes as if it they were just the two of them in the room.  
  
About a minute later, Syaoran's mother stormed through the crowd with a frown on her face. She interrupted their dancing by grabbing Sakura's shoulder and jerking her away from her son.  
  
"Get your filthy, peasant hands off my son," she hissed.  
  
"Mother, do you mind?" hissed Syaoran. "You're causing a scene."  
  
"I do indeed, I will not have my son associating with this peasant!"  
  
Sakura backed away from them both, her eyes wide and filled with a hurt expression. The crowd around them softly muttered to each other.  
  
"Mother, you have asked me to find a lady to dance with and I have," growled Syaoran. "What more do you want?"  
  
"If you were to dance with a woman," his mother said angrily. "I will judge her first before you she lays a single hand on you."  
  
"I am a man now," growled Syaoran. "You cannot control my life and mold me into what my father was. I will never be like the bastard he was."  
  
The entire room gasped as a cracking sound echoed through the room; Syaoran's mother had slapped him. Syaoran did not look shocked at all nor did he move as he felt the stinging pain spread through his cheek she hit.  
  
"How dare you talk about your father that way," she said with a raged look. "He asked for me to make sure you follow in his footsteps before he died and that is what I am going to do; it was also in his will."  
  
She turned her attentions to the spectators and yelled, "This party is now over! My son is being ungrateful. Please leave my home, immediately."  
  
As the people turned to leave some of them had disgusted looks on their faces from Syaoran's mother's behavior while others were muttering 'The boy needs a good whipping'.  
  
When his mother wasn't looking, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand before she could leave and whispered to her, "I have a friend named Eriol, go to him and he will take you to the Constance Crow. I will meet you there later tonight."  
  
He pointed over to Eriol who was helping his wife stand up from the couch. "His wife Tomoyo is very kind and will take care of you. Please trust them."  
  
"But I-" protested Sakura.  
  
"If that man bothers you again, I will personally deal with him," he said softly. "Please trust me. Tell your father that it is a request from me; I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then nodded her head. He gently took of his family's ring and took her hand. He slipped the ring onto her index finger. She gasped and gazed at him.  
  
"Show him this ring and he will know I have told you to go to him," he whispered to her. "Go now, dear lady. Do not fear them; they are very friendly."  
  
As she hurried towards Eriol and his wife, Syaoran turned his attentions back to his mother with a frown. His mother looked up at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Disobediate son," she said in a harsh tone. "How dare you embarrass me like that."  
  
"'Twas not my fault, mother," he said in a calm voice. "I was not shrieking like a banshee nor trying to make a scene. I was merely having a dance with a lady. You on the other hand were embarrassing yourself."  
  
"A peasant lady!" shrieked his mother. "You were dancing with a peasant lady! What were you thinking?"  
  
"And so what if I was?" he asked as his eyes narrowed. "You make it sound like she has a contagious disease."  
  
"For all I know she could!" screamed his mother. "I will not risk it. You are the only son of this family and you will carry out the family honor. Your father's will-"  
  
"To hell with your god damn honor!" he yelled. "And to hell with father's will!"  
  
His mother's face fell into a shocked look and she turned quite pale.  
  
"I am sick of you going on about wanting me to carry out the family honor and wanting me to be like my father," he continued to yell. "What about my needs? Ever consider about what I want? I think not......."  
  
When his mother didn't say another word, he excused himself and left her standing on the ballroom floor.  
  
"Syaoran," cried a voice.  
  
He groaned slightly and turned to see his cousin Mei-Ling running through the crowd of guests. His eyes softened when he saw it was just his cousin.  
  
"What has happened that caused your mother to be so angry?" she asked. "I've never seen her hit you before."  
  
"I was dancing with a lady that was not to her liking," muttered Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran took note that there was a slight pained look in his cousin's eyes; she never liked the idea of him trying to find a wife because she fears he will forget about her.  
  
"I.......see," she softly whispered. "I'm sorry that your mother ruined your birthday. I guess I should..........go home. Perhaps we'll get together for tea when you are not busy. Goodnight, dear cousin."  
  
"Mei-ling......" whispered Syaoran as he watched his cousin quickly walk into the departing crowd. "I'm sorry......"  
  
Syaoran placed his hand against his temple as he headed upstairs to get some rest before meeting Eriol. Besides meeting the beautiful Kinomoto girl, this has been the worse day of his life. But perhaps it will get better later tonight when he goes to The Constance Crow.  
  
**  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, dear lady," said Eriol.  
  
Sakura had come to him and his wife with Syaoran's family ring on her finger. They led her out of the estate and into their private coach. The three of them climbed in and one of the servants closed the door behind them. The driver snapped the reigns and the coach began to move.  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo were pleased to meet Sakura. Eriol was pleased because this means that Syaoran has finally found a women he likes and Tomoyo was pleased because she likes to make clothes and could use Sakura to model them for her.  
  
"Syaoran has good taste," giggled Tomoyo. "You are the perfect size for the dresses I make. I've been looking for a young lady like you to model them for me. I don't suppose you would be interested in trying the dresses I made?"  
  
"I..well.." Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "I'd be honored to. But are you sure you want a peasant girl like me to touch them? Syaoran's mother said I could be carrying a contagious disease."  
  
"Oh, don't mind what Syaoran's mother said," said Eriol. "Her head is filled with ideas that High Class people like her should have nothing to do with Lower Class citizens. I find that tis not fair to judge people for their Class status."  
  
"By the looks of it, it appears she is trying to control Syaoran's life," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh, she is my dear," said Eriol. He turned his head towards the window of the carriage and watched the houses and streetlights pass by. "Poor Syaoran barely has any freedom. The only time he has it is when he sneaks out of his home and comes to The Constance Crow with me."  
  
"That is so sad......." Sakura said.  
  
"This is one of the reasons why he had trouble finding a women to his liking," explained Eriol. "He has met a lot of ladies that represented his mother. He doesn't want to married a women he isn't happy with."  
  
"But you on the other hand, you seemed to have caught his interest. This is the first time he asked me to keep a girl he met safe."  
  
Sakura placed her hands on her cheeks to hide a blush.  
  
"Syaoran sure is lucky," giggled Tomoyo. "If he really likes you I probably won't be able to use you as my model. This makes me so happy."  
  
"Now dear, you have me," chuckled Eriol. "Not for modeling of course, but aren't you happy with having me around?"  
  
"Of course I am dear," said Tomoyo with a smile. "We are having a child together. Why wouldn't I be happy with you?"  
  
Sakura just noticed that Tomoyo was pregnant. "May I?" She wanted to feel the babe.  
  
"Of course dear," said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura placed one of her hands on top of Tomoyo's belly. Her eyes slightly widened as she felt a soft bump inside.  
  
"I think it wants out," said Sakura.  
  
"Well, it is almost time," said Tomoyo. "I don't blame it."  
  
"I can't wait to see it when it is born," said Sakura in an excited voice.  
  
"We have arrived," announced Eriol.  
  
Sakura pulled back a curtain to peek out at the building. There was a sign hanging above the door that had the words "Constance Crow" painted in green.  
  
"I hope he will be here soon," thought Sakura. "I really want to see him again."  
  
They climbed out of the carriage; Eriol helped Tomoyo down, and entered the Inn together.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
**I hope this chapter didn't bore you. But now you know the reason why Syaoran doesn't like women much. But will Sakura be the one for him? Stay tuned for Chapter 3** 


	3. Chapter 3: Steal a kiss by the moonlight

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Steal a kiss by the moonlight  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
When Syaoran's mother finally retired to her bedroom, Syaoran climbed out of his bedroom window   
and used the vines growing on the estate wall to climb down safely. He quietly ran towards the   
stables to get his beautiful, black horse Damean.  
  
He used his key to the stables to unlock the door and enter the room. He went towards his horse   
and softly stroked his head once he approached her. His horse responded by leaning over and   
nuzzling his cheek.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, boy," he whispered to the lovely stallion. "But I met a lady and my mother   
does not like her. I wish to see her tonight while my mother sleeps. The girl I wish to see is   
very beautiful and I am sure you will be pleased to meet her."  
  
As if his horse could understand him, he moved back. Syaoran unlocked Damean's gate and took his   
reins. He guided his horse out of the stables quietly and closed the stable's door softly behind   
him. He put a foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself onto his horse.  
  
"To The Constance Crow!" he softly cried as he dug his heels into the horse's sides and sent the   
horse into a soft gallop towards the dirt road leading to the town.  
  
**  
  
"Tells us about yourself, Lady Sakura," said Eriol.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura had reserved a table and were all enjoying a glass of red wine; Sakura   
barely touched her share.  
  
"Nay, just call me Sakura," she responded. "I've never been called Lady Sakura and I'd prefer   
Sakura."  
  
"So very modest," Tomoyo softly sighed. "I think that Syaoran made a fine catch."  
  
Sakura's cheeks turned red as Eriol admitted a soft chuckle. Tomoyo lifted her wineglass and   
took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Now now, dear." said Eriol. "I don't think Syaoran would like it if thy took his catch."  
  
Tomoyo put her wineglass down onto the table and slightly pouted. "Then I guess when he is off   
on business I will steal her for a bit."  
  
Sakura looked between them with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Kind lord and lady," Sakura started to say. "You are bith making it sound like I am Syaoran's   
wife............" Her blush instantly returned at the thought of it.  
  
The married couple looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Speaking of thy devil," Eriol suddenly announced. "He has arrived."  
  
Sakura's eyes widen and she slowly turned around to see Syaoran making his way towards them.   
Syaoran caught her glancing at him and stopped to look at her. They stared at each other, both   
of their cheeks glowing brightly, and not saying a word of greeting to each other. All they could  
do is just stare.  
  
"Come join us," called Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of their trances. Sakura looked away to face Eriol and Tomoyo,   
and Syaoran walked towards them to take the empty seat next to Eriol.  
  
"Forgive my lateness," said Syaoran. "My mother takes forever to fall asleep."  
  
"Then it appears our work here is done," said Eriol as he stood up from his seat. "Come, dear   
wife."  
  
He reached out and took hold of Tomoyo's hand. He helped her out of her seat and smiled towards   
Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Yo-Your taking your leave?" asked Sakura in a slightly panicked voice.  
  
"I can't stay up to long," explained Tomoyo. "I need plenty of sleep since I am going to give   
birth soon; I want my babe to be healthy."  
  
"But..........." protested Syaoran who was looking at his friend. "I just arrived. Won't thy   
stay to finish thy drink?"  
  
"Oh no," said Eriol. "I had quite enough for one night. You two finish our share."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. They blushed once again and turned their heads away to   
look at the departing couple.  
  
"Both of you come visit us when you have the chance!" called Tomoyo as Eriol lead her towards   
the door. "I'll be sure to have many beautiful dresses out for you to try on."  
  
"Have a good eve, my friends," called Eriol as he and his wife exited out of The Constance Crow.  
  
Sakura stared at the door where Tomoyo and Eriol were last. Syaoran gulped slightly and turned   
his head towards the green eyed girl.  
  
"Why am I suddenly so nervous?" he thought to himself. "I wasn't before while we were dancing.   
But now............my heart is racing and I can feel my cheeks burning. Did this women bewitched   
me?"  
  
"I.........." Sakura finally said, making Syaoran's thoughts stop as he paid fully attention to   
her.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"............"  
  
Sakura lowered her head as she felt her cheeks burning red. "I am sorry about that man you met   
earlier. We used to be engaged but he............did something that displeased my father. My   
father then died and so Drew took me in. He now thinks we are getting married once again."  
  
Syaoran felt a sudden punch like pain in his chest when she mentioned that they were going to   
marry; he did not like that man near this beautiful, innocent, girl. He swallowed hard.  
  
"So..................." he started. "When you mentioned your 'father' to me earlier, you were   
referring to Drew's father?"  
  
She nodded while her eyes stared down at her hands. "Aye. I call him my father because he is   
very kind to me."  
  
"So what about Drew? Do you love him?"  
  
Sakura lifted her head. "Nay, he is a cruel man. I could never love him. I am hoping that one   
day my brother will come home from Ireland and rescue me from him."  
  
"What is your brother doing in Ireland?"  
  
"Getting married. He has been gone for two months. I am very excited to see my sister-in-law   
and I have heard that she is carrying his child now."  
  
Syaoran held on to every word she was saying; he liked the sound of her voice and the looks she   
made whenever she spoke. He also liked the warm look in her emerald eyes whenever she mentioned   
her brother.  
  
They both became silent once again when he had no more questions about her brother. Sakura had   
lowered her eyes again and Syaoran started to think for a moment.  
  
"Tis ridiculous that we are both being so silent.............Maybe I should suggest we go for a   
walk...........or I can take her for a ride on my horse; I promised Damean that he could meet   
her."  
  
Sakura kept her emerald eyes to her lap as if she was waiting for Syaoran to say something.  
  
"..........Would you like to go for a ride?" he finally asked her.  
  
Sakura lifted her head up and softly smiled at him. "Aye, I'd love to."  
  
Syaoran swallowed a lump in his throat and his eyes were wide.  
  
"Dear god............." he thought to himself. "She is so beautiful when she smiles. I have   
seen many pictures of angels in my books of poetry yet none of them can compare to that smile of  
hers."  
  
Syaoran stared at her and Sakura's smile faded.  
  
"Ummmmmm..........shall we, my lord?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran snapped back to reality. "Oh.........uh...........yes..........sorry, dear lady."  
  
He coughed slightly as he got to his feet. He hid a shy look on his face as he offered his arm   
to her. Sakura reached out and hooked her arm around his own. Syaoran gulped slightly as he   
guided her away from their table and exited The Constance Crow.  
  
"This is Damean," he said to her as he approached his stallion and softly stroked his head. "I   
had him for a very long time. He's my favorite horse because he is very loyal to me."  
  
Sakura hesitated at first when she saw the black beast. Syaoran smiled and ushered her over.  
  
"Come now, he won't bite. Just stroke his head."  
  
Sakura approached the horse and stood beside Syaoran. Syaoran's amber eyes watched her hand   
move to the stallion and place it onto his head. The horse softly snorted and leaned into   
Sakura's touch. She smiled and softly ran her hand down his head. Syaoran's looked to her face   
and inhaled slightly; he was taking a real liking to her smiles.  
  
"Hello, Damean," she softly said to the horse. "You are very beautiful."  
  
The stallion leaned over and nuzzled Sakura's cheek as if he was thanking her for the compliment.  
  
"It appears he likes you, my lady," said Syaoran with a small smile.  
  
Sakura softly gasped as he places his hands on her sides and gently lifted her onto his horse.   
She took hold of the reins to support her while he slid a foot into the stirrup and threw his   
leg over the horse's back. She released the reins as he sat comfortably in front of her.  
  
"Lean against me," he softly commanded to her. "And if you feel that you should fall, wrap your   
arms around my waist."  
  
He bit back a small gasp as he felt her arms lock tightly around his waist. "Not so tight."  
  
"Sorry........"  
  
She loosened her grip on him and pressed the side of her face into his back. Syaoran's body felt   
like it was on fire; her body against his is starting to highly affect him. It was mostly from   
the cause of her smiles. Syaoran had moments where a women has effected his body but was never   
low enough to spoil them. This is the first time that a woman has effected him so greatly.  
  
Syaoran shook the thought, of her body against his, out of his head and gently kicked the   
horse's sides with his heels. The horse shook his head and then started off in a slow trot.  
  
"I'd like to take you somewhere," he said to her as he steered the horse down a narrow road.   
"Tis beautiful at night and I am sure you'll like it."  
  
He could feel her nod her head against his back. His dark eyes widen and he hissed at his body   
to calm down; he didn't want her to see that she is effecting him and get offended over it.  
  
They both fell silent again as he guided his horse down the road, and he felt his body calming.   
He sighed in relief and looked ahead.  
  
"This many be silly but, close your eyes," he said to her.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura lifted her head up and looked at the back of his head. "Why?"  
  
"Trust me," he said with a smile.  
  
He stopped the horse and turned to check if her eyes were closed; and they were. He move his   
legs around and slid off his horse. He took her tiny waist between his hands and lifted her off   
his stallion.  
  
"Can I open them?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," he replied. "I'll guide you there and please trust me. I promise I won't lead you   
into any danger."  
  
He walked around her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her jump slightly at his   
touch and he frowned.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Nay, I didn't expect that. Tis all."  
  
"Just trust me, I assure you that it will be worth it."  
  
He urged her to walk forward. Whenever he wanted her to turn, he gently pushed one hand down   
against her shoulder to show her that she needs to turn.  
  
"Almost there."  
  
He suddenly stopped and turned her around. He looked to where she was facing and softly smiled.  
  
"Open your eyes now."  
  
Sakura's jewel eyes slowly opened and she gasped at the sight she saw. They were standing near a   
wide lake and the moon was out; full. The lake looked as though it had liquid silver instead of   
water. Little ripples glided over the lake from the ducks and swans that were floating above the   
surface of it.  
  
Sakura loved to look at scenery such as this; she had a passion for it since her father showed   
her her first meteor shower when she was eight. She clasped her hands together as her eyes took   
in the beautiful sight and pictured it in her mind for a memory keep sake.  
  
"Is it to your liking?" Syaoran asked her; his hands were still on her shoulders.  
  
"Tis beautiful," she replied. "And the air smells so much sweeter here."  
  
"I come here to write my poems and read my books," he explained to her as his head leaned down.   
"I find it............beautiful, quiet, innocent............and fragile."  
  
Sakura turned to face him slowly, her green eyes wide. He released his hold on her shoulders and   
looked down at her quietly. The wind softly caressed their hair against their faces as they   
looked at each other without saying a word.  
  
Sakura finally said something five minutes later. "I didn't know a lake could be innocent."  
  
"I wasn't referring to the lake," he replied.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to question him. She blinked and then gazed into eyes. He gazed back   
into hers. She closed her mouth and felt her cheeks going red once again. They once again fell   
silent and unmoving.  
  
Feeling there is no need for anymore words, Syaoran reached out and placed his hand upon her   
cheek. Sakura's eyes softened when she felt the touch of his hand on her cheek. At the same time,   
their eyes closed. Sakura's head tilted upward and Syaoran leaned his head down.  
  
Sakura moved her hands up as she felt his body approaching her. She pressed her hands against   
his chest. Syaoran placed his other hand over her other cheek. Their noses softly brushed against   
each other and Sakura could feel the bangs of his hair brushing against her forehead. They both   
then felt each other's soft lips touch in a gentle kiss.  
  
All went silent and the wind stilled. Everything seemed to be not moving. Sakura and Syaoran's   
lips continued to touch and their bodies didn't move. They looked like a statue of two lovers   
forbidden to show their love to the public.  
  
Love can be a work of art and a piece of poetry. But will this love blossom for Sakura and   
Syaoran? If they are to be in love, they will have to conquer many things to keep their love   
alive.  
  
But lets not be hasty..........many things could happen..........  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
**Ok..........I hope that wasn't corny or anything. I am no good when it comes to romance such   
as this. I just hope you liked their chapter and didn't get bored. I enjoyed writing this chapter   
for you and I will enjoy writing the next one (sorry it takes me so long, I just needed some   
ideas). Thank you for the lovely reviews, I enjoy reading them. It puts a smile on my face.   
Sayonara for now, fans.**  
  
Kitty-Ryuuichi  
  
Webpage: 


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Memories

--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Sweet Memories  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran managed to sneak his prized horse back into the stables with out making a single sound. After securing his horse in the stables he locked the gate; crept towards the wall he climbed down earlier, and climbed up to vines leading to his room. He made it inside his room and quietly closed his window.  
  
"What a night............" he though to himself. "I wished that it lasted longer."  
  
He turned from his window and moved his hands down his shirt. He took hold of the ends of it and pulled it over his head. He discarded his shirt to the side and then worked on removing his belt. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them near his shirt.  
  
Now naked, he headed to his dresser and opened the middle drawer. He dug through his garments and found his night outfit; silk, button up shirt, and matching pants. He dressed himself quickly and threw himself onto his bed.  
  
He landed on the comfortable mattress, on his stomach, and sighed softly into his comforter. He just lay there for a moment, inhaling the scent of his comforter, and muttering softly to himself. After a few minutes, he pulled himself upward towards his pillow. He got underneath the covers and pulled them close to his chin. He rested a hand on his pillow and began to stare out the window.  
  
"Sakura..............." he softly whispered.  
  
His eyes closed and he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the previous time he had with the Kinomoto girl.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The kiss had lasted for seconds, then minutes, and almost half an hour. It was a wonderful kiss and neither of them seemed to want their lips to stop touching each other's.  
  
Syaoran's hand was still upon Sakura's glowing cheek and his other hand was holding the back of her head gently so that her head would remain tilted. Sakura had one of her hands placed gently on his chest and the other one on his arm that had its hand on her cheek.  
  
The longer the kiss lasted, the more Syaoran's body started to feel funny once again. He has never felt his body react this way before and it was almost becoming painful. He had never felt such a hunger..............a need.............a need for this beautiful girl he only met tonight.  
  
His hand on the back of her hand gently moved to run his fingers through her hair. Both of them shivered; Syaoran because of the texture of her hair against his hand, and Sakura because of the tingling feeling.  
  
Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. His hand moved down her back and he pulled her towards his aching body. Their kiss instantly broke from Sakura's startled gasp. His eyes opened to look into her own as she gazed up at him.  
  
"Sakura................" he whispered to her.  
  
"Duke Milaru..............." she whispered back.  
  
His hand on her cheek moved to touch her lips. His index and middle finger traced them gently as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Nay..............say my real name............I want to hear you say my real name....."  
  
His grip on her tightened and he stumbled backwards. His back gently bumped into a tree but he didn't seem to care; nor did she. He remained staring into her eyes and waited for her to say what he is longing to hear.  
  
She returned his gaze and held it for a moment. At first, all she could do was open and close her mouth. Then, she finally said it. "Syaoran......"  
  
Syaoran softly groaned when he felt her breathe caressing the tips of his fingers. His pulled his hand away and moved it down to her waist. Both of his arms wrapped around her delicate waist and he pulled her up his body till their lips once again met.  
  
Instead the passionate kiss the once shared earlier, it became wild. They were both breathing harshly through their noses and their lips were grinding into each other's. Sakura threw her arms around his neck to hold onto him while Syaoran's hands were roaming up and down her back.  
  
The touch of his hands on her back caused Sakura to softly moan into his mouth. Syaoran responded by opening both their mouths with his lips and groaning into her sweet tasting mouth. He desperately started to push his tongue into her mouth to explore her honey, flavored mouth, but she pulled away. Syaoran's eyes opened and he was panting. Sakura was also panting as she stared up at him with her glazed, green eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with me," Syaoran thought to himself. "I am acting like an animal in heat. No............this must stop. I won't take advantage of her like that. I refuse."  
  
He gazed down at her and softly muttered, "Forgive me....I shouldn't have done that."  
  
He started to release his hold on her waist, but stopped when he felt her hands slide away from his neck and move down to grip onto his arms.  
  
"Nay............." she said softly. "Can we stay like this a moment longer? Tis cold out and I don't want this moment to end."  
  
Syaoran moved his head down and softly nuzzled her hair. He inhaled her sweet, jasmine scented, hair and softly sighed. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath brushing against her hair and scalp. He felt her move her head till her cheek was pressed against his collarbone.  
  
"I've never been held like this before," she said to him. "It feels right though."  
  
"I know," he replied. "And I like this feeling."  
  
"So do I...."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and softly sighed. He slid his body down the tree trunk till he was sitting on the cold ground. Sakura moved her body so that she was curled up in his lap. Syaoran softly smiled as he felt her body against his, causing his cold upper body to become warm from her offered body heat. He leaned his head down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"We'll you give me the pleasure of seeing you again? I wish to return to this place with you."  
  
Sakura tilted her head up to look at him. At first, Syaoran feared that she will reject him, but the smile on her face relieved him of that thought.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "When next we meet....."  
  
His head move up and she rested her own underneath his chin. He pressed his chin softly against her head and smiled contentedly.  
  
"When next we meet...." he repeated to himself.  
  
**  
  
Sadly, their time together had to come to an end. Syaoran returned her to her home with Damean. He stopped his horse outside her home; which looked a lot like his own home but a bit smaller.  
  
"Heh, mother was wrong about you," he said when he saw her house. "This doesn't look like a peasant's home."  
  
"If it was a peasant's home, would you be disappointed?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't care less about what class you came from," he replied. "I am nothing like my mother who thinks High Class citizens are everything."  
  
He got off his horse and landed on his feet. Sakura also moved off the horse and Sakura caught her before she could land on the ground. Sakura stared up at him as he moved an arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"The grass seems to be muddy," he explained. "I do not wish to have shoes destroyed nor your feet wet."  
  
Sakura lifted her eyes to him and a shy smile stretched across her lips. "Thank you...."  
  
Syaoran swallowed a lump in his throat when she looked at him with her innocent eyes. He swiftly moved over the muddy ground and towards her home, his eyes staring down into hers as he walked and not bothering to look up to see where he was going. He'd rather stare into those lovely eyes of hers then to stare ahead at her estate. Even though her home was beautiful, it couldn't compare to her beauty. That was what Syaoran thought.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Syaoran groaned softly and his eyes opened. "Gods...what has that women done to me?"  
  
He noticed that he kicked the covers off himself since his body was over heating. He turned onto his back and sat up. He grabbed hold of his comforter and pulled it back over his body. He lay down once again, this time on his side, and softly sighed.  
  
"I hope that these dreams or daydreams won't become a habit.....I won't get any sleep it was."  
  
His eyes slowly closed once again and he sighed in his sleep. "Need to sleep.....breakfast with mother...tea with Mei-ling.....meeting with Eriol.......night with Sakura....."  
  
He didn't bother to reconsider what he said about Sakura; he was too tired to care. And in a way.....he meant it.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
**Yo, minna-san! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I am very sorry for the delay of my fics. I am going to Sakuracon in 5 days and I was preparing for it. Hopefully after Sakuracon I will be refreshed and manage to update my fics more often. I hope you liked this chapter! Ja!** 


	5. Gomen!

****

OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't update my stories due to having no word processor x.x;;;;;

I'm really flattered and happy people are still reviewing my stories. If I can get back onto working on them I might be a bit rusty. I'll try to do better with my grammer and such ;

Again, forgive me minna-san! ;-;

Ryuu Ishtar

Now known as Di Gi Ryuu


End file.
